


Innocent

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Guilt, M/M, Mentioned Major Character Death, No major shipping, gay sex might I add, hence the mature rating, lying, no descriptions of said death, princes being thieves, read with caution, slight description of sex, thieves being lords, your heart might get broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been innocent, at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thorinsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/gifts).



> Because I ship it hard. _Very_ hard, and it's about time I finally wrote something for The Hobbit that I can tolerate to share with people. I've also been reading a lot of Thorinsmut's fics under a different pseud, so _this is their fault, 100% completely their fault_ that I'm finally writing something for this fandom and starting with one ship but ending with another. So, of course, it's a gift to them.
> 
> (Rated mature for slight implication/description of sex)
> 
> I also regret nothing.
> 
> I own nothing, but this sweet little headcanon.

It had been innocent, at first. Frerin had wanted nothing more than to flirt. It was easy, to get the lasses and lads all flustered, with one of the princes of Erebor flirting with them even though he was still a young thing. He flirted with  _everyone_ , too, so long as they were at least around his age or older. He even flirted with his own brother, from time to time. Dis always loved seeing him get their brother uncomfortable, until their father barked at him to behave like a proper prince.

It had been innocent,  _at_ _first_ . Then they were forced to leave Erebor. He had been a young thing, before he realized that Thorin was getting worn down by working so hard and Vili was never around. He needed to help, so he began to use his flirting for more than just flirting.

With just a smile, a tease, as he sat alone in the taverns, flirting his way into the scariest of dwarves and men and then, so  _easily_ , snitching some coin or jewelry from his mark when they weren't looking. They never noticed, even when they were completely sober. His sister never noticed the extra coin he'd slip into their money pouches, even though she counted it daily. If she did notice, she never said anything.

It  _had_ been innocent, at first. It had been cautious. Not anymore.

He flirted for coin, for his family, his  _nephews_ , and he took it with just a charming smile and few flirty words that rolled off the tips of his tongue. Nobody ever noticed. After Moria, Thorin was gone more often and Frerin didn't have time to try to keep being cautious. He got bolder, a bit sloppy. He then met the thief they called  _The Windchaser_

It was no longer innocent.

They forged an alliance. Flirting always happened, but not much more. They stole more often than not and Frerin was no longer just stealing for his nephews. He stole for the Windchaser's brothers, to keep them all alive. They never did anything, just flirted. He would flirt with the mark, distract them, while his partner snuck in close and stole what they needed. They were never caught, either on their own or when they worked together. Frerin liked when they worked together. Even when they would curl up close on a bed to share warmth and spoke about all the things they wished they could be, if things had been different. Frerin told the thief that one day, he would make him a lord of Erebor. He got elbowed in the stomach.

It was far from innocent.

Dwalin caught them, but not for stealing. No, he caught them having sex in a room in a sleazy inn that they tended to meet at, after Frerin slipped away from his guard. He was drunk and happy and  _full_ , and then he wasn't. Dwalin was shouting, the Windchaser was fleeing and Frerin was left alone on the bed in a slight daze, wondering where his clever little thief went. But then he was being thrown his closed and yelled at to get decent and that his brother would kill him if he knew he was having sex with a thief. Frerin really didn't see the issue. He knew that Dwalin and Thorin had, on occasion, shared the same bed.

It was over.

Frerin was dead, he had died a decade ago, give or take a couple years, and now Nori was a  _lord_ of  _Erebor_ . He was the King's Eye and he knew his clever little prince would be proud, because he no longer had to steal. He was an honored member of the kingdom and a hero. He was what Frerin had always said he would be and the thief didn't know what to do. He was also courting  _Dwalin_ , of all dwarves, but he was happy.

Some days, his mind would wander back to the golden haired prince of Erebor, who died defending him from some men in the East. Some night, while they fucked, he would end up calling Dwalin by the prince's name. He would get upset at himself, but Dwalin never said anything. Dwalin only ever asked Nori what had happened to the prince, to be laid on his own bed, cold from death, in the middle of the night.

He never answered.

Occasionally, Nori would consider telling King Dis the truth, since he could no longer tell Thorin or Fili or Kili, but he'd start feeling ashamed and talked himself out of it. He couldn't bring himself to tell Dori, or Ori, or his suitor, or his king. He wanted to tell someone, but how could he bring shame to the royal line that their precious prince had been a thief? Had been, in a sense,  _courting_ a thief, in their own way? No, this wasn't something for him to tell.

Nori would take this knowledge to the stone.

Frerin will always be innocent to his people.

**Author's Note:**

> Frerin is sneaky, flirting to get his hands on things.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I hope you like it even if it isn't necessarily Dwalin/Nori~~


End file.
